


Of needles and seduction

by Raibebe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Johnny has a daddy kink you can't tell me otherwise, Johnny is a giant flirt, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, best friend jaemin, best friend yangyang, sexual innendos, tattoo artist johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibebe/pseuds/Raibebe
Summary: “I still don’t get while you need me to come with you when you want to get your nipples pierced for god knows what of a stupid reason.”“It’s easy,” Yangyang grinned at you, “Ten said I wouldn’t dare to do it. And I’m going to prove him wrong and you’re going to document the progress.”“Do you ever listen to yourself talk? You’re literally paying someone to stab you into your nipples to shove a piece of metal through it just to prove a point.”“It’s just one nipple though.”“How does that make it any better, Yangyang?” You deadpanned.You didn’t know that following your best friend to a shady tattoo parlor to complete a stupid dare would put your life upside down all of a sudden when the handsome piercer stepped into the dimly lit front room of the shop and all breath left your lungs.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/You
Kudos: 138
Collections: R's NCT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the most popular fic on my tumblr. 
> 
> I decided to split it into three parts but it's already finished so I'll update it soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, all mistakes belong to me.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked for what you felt was the tenth time in the past five minutes.   
“It’s going to be fine. The shop is clean and sanitary,” your friend Yangyang groaned while running his hands through his messy, blonde hair. It was getting way too long, hanging low into his eyes.   
“I’m just saying that this doesn’t seem like a safe place,” you mumbled but followed your hyper friend through a more than dubious-looking side street of Itaewon.   
“Jaemin got his piercings done in the same shop and those healed just fine, stop being a baby,” the blonde said while rolling his eyes. He quickly checked his phone for the address of the (probably illegal) piercing and tattoo shop and took a sharp turn into an even shadier looking street.   
“I still don’t get while you need me to come with you when you want to get your nipples pierced for god knows what of a stupid reason.”   
“It’s easy,” Yangyang grinned at you, “Ten said I wouldn’t dare to do it. And I’m going to prove him wrong and you’re going to document the progress.”   
“Do you ever listen to yourself talk? You’re literally paying someone to stab you into your nipples to shove a piece of metal through it just to prove a point.”   
“It’s just one nipple though.”  
“How does that make it any better, Yangyang?” You deadpanned.   
Your friend groaned again. “I knew I should have taken Guanheng with me. He would have been supportive.”   
“He would also be supportive of getting ‘I love Tacos’ tattooed on your ass.”   
“He would,” Yangyang agreed with an exaggerated dreamy look on his face. “What a madlad.”

You sighed but couldn’t help smiling at his antics. You had befriended the hyper exchange student when you had been assigned to be partners for a group project for your mandarin class. Yangyang had only taken the class for extra credit and easy good grades while you were struggling like crazy and had seriously questioned all your life choices that had let to you taking the class. (But mostly you regretted listening to Renjun who had convinced you it would be an easy class.)   
The group project turned out to be rather easy when you had a native speaker as your partner and you had become fond of the younger student, staying in touch with him and helping him find his way around the big campus.   
If you had known that he was a package deal with a bunch of other equally hyper and questionably crazy exchange students, you might have thought a little longer about keeping in touch after the project was over. But who were you kidding, the other boys and Yangyang were incredibly dear to you and if Kun had his regular morning coffee, the others weren’t even that chaotic.

“That’s it,” Yangyang suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a small beat-up looking wooden door that looked like it was ready to fall out of the doorway any second. But a little green neon sign that hung next to it flashed the word “open” onto the street indicating that a shop must be hiding behind it.   
Your arguably best friend quickly grabbed your hand as if he had been sensing that you were about to complain again and dragged you into the shop.   
A little bell jingled quietly when Yangyang closed the door behind you two. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves (hell you weren’t even the one to get stabbed with a needle) and took a look around the small room. It was small and poorly lit and every free space on the walls was plastered with drawings and photos of both freshly done and healed tattoos. You had to admit that whoever had done those had done a good job, they looked really neat.   
You guessed that at least two artists must be working in the shop. A good portion of the art was very neat black and white works (some looking freakishly realistic) while others were very vibrant and artistic.

With a confident bounce in his step, Yangyang went up to the counter to a man with wild bubblegum pink hair wearing a black tank top that showed off the ink on his arms and torso, all kept in black except for a deep red rose on the side of his neck. His eyes were lined with dark eyeliner, making them seem like dark bottomless orbs, and they were fixed to the screen of a laptop that was covered in stickers that were a wild mixture of cute characters and various rock and hip-hop bands.   
“And what brings you here?” The man asked with a surprisingly deep voice, turning his head towards your friend.   
“A friend of mine told me I could get pierced here,” Yangyang spoke, his hands fumbling with the loose threads of his sweater.   
“And if that was the case, what would you want to get pierced?”   
“My nipple.”   
At that the other man raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows. “People usually start off with getting an earring or something.”   
“Go hard or go home,” Yangyang grinned, making the other man snort.   
“If you have 70.000 Won in cash, I can look if one of the piercers is free.”   
When your friend got out his worn wallet and put a couple of bills onto the counter, the other man smiled for the first time. It didn’t quite fit his whole dark punk aesthetic but you couldn’t deny that he was really good looking.

“Don’t run away now kiddo, I’ll see if someone is free,” he grinned, “I’m Taeyong by the way.” When he disappeared behind a curtain made out of pearls into the back, Yangyang turned towards you with the biggest smile on his face.   
“I told you it was going to be fine.”   
You just hummed nonchalantly, still not entirely supportive of the whole idea.   
“One of the guys is ready in a bit,” Taeyong said when he came back to the main room. “Are you getting anything?” He asked, looking at you.   
“Oh no, she’s a scaredy-cat, just here for moral support and to document that I actually did it,” your friend answered for you.   
You blushed under the intense gaze of the pink-haired tattoo artist. “Too bad,” he just shrugged.   
“So technically you need to sign stuff for legal issues and whatnot. But since this place doesn’t exactly exist on records, we’re skipping that part. You’re not on drugs or any meds, right?”   
“I’m not,” Yangyang shook his head, making his hair flop back into his face.   
“Any issues with fainting or other medical conditions?”   
“Nope.”   
“Great. Had a good meal before coming here?”   
“I had breakfast,” Yangyang shrugged.   
“You had a slice of cold pizza from yesterday,” you groaned.   
“That I ate in the morning, therefor it’s breakfast,” he argued.   
“Well in that case,” Taeyong interrupted your bickering and threw a granola bar into Yangyang’s hands, “Eat that and let your girlfriend treat you to some proper food afterwards.”   
Before the blonde could deny anything, you had already opened your mouth to tell the other man that in fact, you weren’t dating.

“Sure, sorry for assuming,” he shrugged and sat back behind the counter, taking out an iPad and began drawing something, probably a tattoo design.   
“Nervous yet?” You asked Yangyang who was uncharacteristically quiet while munching on the granola bar.   
“Shit, I’m really doing this,” he replied, exhaling shakily.   
“You don’t actually have to, Yangyang,” you tried to comfort him.   
“And let Ten just get away like that? No way. I am doing this. I’m not his little baby Yangyang anymore,” he said like the stubborn child he was.   
You could just sigh and roll your eyes at him. “He might have just been joking, you know?”   
“One does not simply challenge Liu Yangyang like that and not expect consequences.”   
“Kun is going to actually flip and pop a vein,” you tried to reason with your friend for a last time.   
Kun was doing a lot of coordination work for the exchange students with a Chinese background and had taken on almost a fatherly role for the younger students that hadn’t been in Korea for long. And even though Ten wasn’t even that much younger than Kun, he almost lost his otherwise calm composure when the Thai boy had announced that he successfully had pierced his ear by himself yet again after he had convinced a poor med student to smuggle some equipment for him. And from there the situation had somehow escalated into Ten daring Yangyang to get a nipple piercing.   
“Well, he can’t do anything about it once it’s done. We’ll just make sure he’s with someone who can call an ambulance if he ends up having an aneurism.”

“Someone still wants their nipple pierced?” A new voice interrupted your conversation and a tall man with dark inky hair came into the room, making the pearls of the curtain clink against each other. One side of his head was shaved while the longer hair on the other side framed his handsome face beautifully. He was wearing a loose black T-shirt paired with ripped jeans with almost as many holes as there was fabric that hugged his long legs perfectly, showing that he had also ink on his legs. From his lobe dangled a little silver chain and of course his arms were covered in intricate designs, one arm strictly black ink while the other sported some colorful pieces as well. In the center of his plush lower lip sat a black ring and just beneath his left eye two little silver balls were reflecting the low light.   
You couldn’t deny that the man looked absolutely stunning despite his unusual appearance.

“Yes, me,” Yangyang eagerly answered the man’s question and walked towards him, tugging you with him.   
“Too bad,” the piercer grinned cheekily and winked in your direction, making your heart flutter in your chest and heat rise to your face before he extended a big hand to shake Yangyang’s much smaller one. “I’m Johnny,” he introduced himself before leading you both into a smaller room in the back with a simple black padded bench in the middle of the room and a desk tucked into a corner. The walls were plastered with art and photos like the main room, showing that Johnny apparently was able to pull off a bunch of different tattoo styles. He seemed to have a thing for florals and roses though. The only free space was taken up by a full body mirror at the opposite wall.   
Johnny sat down on the little stool that was standing by the desk and motioned for Yangyang to sit on the bench while you sat down in the only other chair in the room, made of worn-looking black leather.

“Let me see your chest before we start this whole thing,” Johnny spoke to your friend after he had grabbed a pair of silver-framed glasses that sat low on his elegant nose and slipped on a fresh pair of black gloves.   
With only slightly trembling hands, Yangyang pulled his sweater over his head, keeping his hands buried in the fabric.   
“Looks good to me. Left or right one?”   
“Ehrm, I haven’t really thought about it,” he confessed.   
Johnny chuckled. “Spontaneous decision to get your nipple pierced?”   
“He does it to prove a point to a friend,” you supplied before Yangyang had the chance to answer.   
“Seems like a valid reason,” the tattoo artist grinned, “You play guitar or anything where the strap could irritate the new piercing?”   
“Just the violin,” Yangyang supplied, demonstrating how he would hold his instrument.   
“Then I’d suggest we go for the left one,” Johnny concluded, grabbing a bunch of stuff he needed.   
“Is it going to hurt badly?”  
“No idea, mine aren’t pierced.”   
“The first one is fine,” another voice chimed into the conversation and a pink mess of hair appeared in the doorway. “My client is there and Jaehyun isn’t back from his break yet, have an open ear for the door.”   
Johnny just hummed but it seemed enough to satisfy Taeyong who disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

“You ready?” Johnny asked one last time.   
Yangyang took a deep but shaky breath and nodded. “You better film this so Ten knows it’s real,” he said, holding out his phone towards you.   
Rolling your eyes, you got up from your actually really comfortable chair and took the phone from your best friend’s hands while Johnny disinfected Yangyang’s nipple and drew two little circles where the bar would go through it before grabbing a small mirror to show him.   
“Let’s do this,” your best friend nodded and you pressed record.   
“It’ll be quick,” Johnny promised, disinfecting one last time before he grabbed a pair of tongs to hold the nipple in place and freed a needle from a foil package. “I’ll count to three and then I’ll start, alright?”   
“A-Alright.”   
“Last time to chicken out.”   
“No, I’m doing this,” Yangyang gritted out, closing his eyes.   
After that everything happened really fast: Johnny counted to three and steadily pushed the needle through Yangyang’s nipple, who bit his lip hard. He then let the needle dangle from the nipple while freeing a little barbell from another foil package to insert it through the canal he just had made.   
“And that’s it,” he announced when he secured the little balls on either side of the barbell.   
You ended the recording when Yangyang left out the breath he had been holding in.   
“Now no sports, especially no swimming or sexual activities for a while. Clean it well and don’t worry if it gets sore, that’s normal. It can take a while to heal, so be patient and don’t let it get infected. You can get a smaller barbell or a ring once it’s healed. Just come back to get it changed to be safe.”   
“Fuck I really did that,” Yangyang cursed and looked down at his chest, “I think I need a minute before I can get up.”

“Take your time, I don’t have any clients for another half an hour,” Johnny reassured him, putting the used materials into the trash. “Just please don’t vomit all over the floor or hit your head while fainting.”   
“That has happened before?” You asked, eyes wide.   
“Not on me but it’s not unheard of. You sure you don’t want anything?” he asked, turning towards you. His silver-framed glasses had slid down his nose a little and you couldn’t deny that the man looked really hot, looking at you from beneath his lashes.   
“She’s too scared,” Yangyang teased. He couldn’t feel too bad if he still could do that then.   
“Too bad, I think you would really suit a little conch or something,” the piercer motioned around his own ear to indicate what piercing he meant.   
“A conch?” You asked, turning towards the mirror to try to imagine it.   
“Wait let me show you.” Johnny quickly got up to search through the drawers of his desk before he pulled out a little box with a bunch of jewelry, grabbing a small hoop. He stood behind you in front of the mirror. “Hold still for me,” he breathed and bend down to push your hair behind your ear before he carefully put the fake piercing in place.   
For a moment you could swear that time had stopped. You felt his breath fanning over your skin gently and could smell the intoxicating smell of his cologne. You were so close to each other, you were sure that if you turned your head, your noses would brush against each other.   
But before you could do anything stupid, Johnny pulled back and gently turned your head so you could see the little silver ring.   
“I think I could put an even smaller one if you wanted,” he said, watching you through the mirror with an intense gaze from his dark eyes.   
“I’ve never thought about getting a piercing,” you admitted shyly. While you did get your lobes pierced when you were a child, you never thought of it much.   
“It looks good. Not so much like daddy’s good girl anymore,” the piercer grinned.   
You almost choked on air when the words left his plush lips, feeling the heat rush to your cheeks.

“How much?”   
“For you I’ll do it for free, darling,” he grinned, running a hand through his thick dark hair, making his muscles shift beneath his inked skin.   
While your brain was still short-circuiting from the nickname, Yangyang seemed to be back to 100%, destroying whatever the atmosphere between you and the tattoo artist just was. “Are you really going to say no to a free piercing, dude?”   
You could just groan and roll your eyes at your best friend. “Stop calling me dude, Yangyang.”   
“Only if you get that piercing.”   
“That’s blackmailing.”   
“Just do it, it won’t even hurt right?”   
“It’s just a bit of pressure,” Johnny assured you, his lips curled into a smile.   
“I can always take it out if I don’t end up liking it,” you thought out aloud.   
“The beauty of temporary body modifications,” Johnny sighed before he stepped in front of you to take the fake piercing off again.   
With his face so close to yours again, your eyes traveled over the little silver balls beneath his left eye, over his elegant nose down to the black ring in his lower lip and you briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.   
“So what will it be?”   
You looked over to your best friend who had put his hoodie back on and nodded his head enthusiastically, making his fluffy hair flop into his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

“Alright, let’s do this,” you decided.   
“That’s what I like to hear,” Johnny grinned and moved to get his stuff ready.   
“Need me to hold your hand?” Yangyang grinned when you took his place on the bench.   
“I wouldn’t want to contaminate you with girl germs,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him.   
“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some girl germs if they’re coming from such a pretty girl,” Johnny cut in when he rolled back over on his stool, his glasses pushed back up his nose again.   
You couldn’t help but blush at his words again, he sure could feel the heat radiating off your cheeks from where his gloved hands were touching your skin.   
“I’ll do it where I placed the fake one, just with a smaller ring, alright?” He spoke softly when he disinfected your ear. You could just nod, anxiety taking over, making your heart race and skin prickle.   
When you heard the plastic bag that held the sterile needle rip, you pressed your eyes shut and balled your hands to fists.   
“Take a deep breath for me, doll,” Johnny mumbled, gently caressing your skin where he had grabbed your face to stabilize you. “In and out.”   
You shakily did as he asked you, his low voice comforting and calming your anxiety a lot.   
“Now you breathe in and let me count to three, then you gently release that breath. Can you do that for me, darling?”   
“Yeah,” you breathed, eyes still closed so you missed the soft smile on Johnny’s face.   
“Alright, deep breath in. One, two, three,” the pain of the needle piercing through your skin made you clench your fists harder, “And breathe out.” You tried your best to release the breath evenly until the pressure of the needle was just a low thudding.   
“You’re doing great, darling,” the handsome piercer reassured you, “I’ll just push the ring through and we’re all done here. Take another breath for me.”   
This time the feeling wasn’t as painful, just a really uncomfortable feeling of pressure.   
“All done, pretty,” Johnny concluded, clicking the ring closed. “Open your eyes.”

When you did open your eyes again, he held the little hand mirror from before in his still gloved hands so you could see the little ring that sat against your ear now. The skin was a bright red and you could feel your pulse throb around the metal but it actually fit the shape of your ear really nicely.   
“Thank you,” you smiled at Johnny.   
“It’s been a pleasure,” he winked before gathering the used needle and tissues to throw them away. “Take good care of it and try to not sleep on that side for a couple of nights and it will be healed in no time.”   
“Let’s go home, big baby,” Yangyang chirped in, already on his feet to leave the room. “I’m starving.”   
“There’s a good ramen shop a little up the street, not too expensive either,” Johnny recommended.

“Thanks for the piercings, man,” your best friend thanked the artist when he took you back to the main room.   
“No big deal,” Johnny shrugged and sat down where Taeyong had sat before, putting his long legs up on the counter.   
“Well, have a nice day, maybe we’ll come back for more some time,” Yangyang grinned, opening the door to leave the shop.   
“Oh I’m sure you will,” the artist replied, locking eyes with you before winking. “Take good care of that piercing, doll. You know where you have to come to if you want more.”   
You nodded shyly before bowing to the man. “Thank you, Johnny.”   
“I’ll see you again,” it wasn’t a question.   
Somehow you and him both knew that this wouldn’t be the last time you would step into the shady tattoo shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this!   
> Let's not talk so much and enjoy this!

The next time that you found yourself in the shady streets of Itaewon came faster than you had thought.   
This time you were accompanying Jaemin to his tattoo appointment after Jeno had ditched him because he had to take over a shift at the cat café he worked at. (That poor boy had to take antihistamines before every shift because of his allergies but couldn’t resist the charm of the kittens.)   
“You’re a lifesaver seriously,” the hyper boy repeated while jumping up and down excitedly, “Sitting still for hours on end is really so boring if you have no one to talk to.”   
“Can’t you talk to your artist?” You asked confused.   
“He threatened to stab me with the tattoo gun the last time when I was trying to talk to him while he worked,” Jaemin pouted. You could only imagine how irritating Jaemin and his moods could be to someone who wasn’t used to him.   
Ever since he had decided that he wanted to commit to what he had dubbed a soft punk look, he had been going to the shop somewhat regularly to start a collection of tattoos and piercings.   
It had started a year ago when he first had dyed his hair to a light blue color. Shortly after that, he had first gotten his ears and then his nose pierced. The two lip rings in his lower lip were his newest addition as far as piercings went. The tattoos came a little later. After much consideration he had made the decision to start a floral piece on his arm, the center would be a hummingbird, all with black ink for now.

After a little bit of Instagram stalking, you had easily identified the intricate flowers that adored Jaemin’s upper arm as Johnny’s work and the thought of seeing the handsome tattoo artist again had made your heart beat faster in your chest. Not that Jaemin needed to know that you weren’t coming with him for his sake but rather because of your desire to see the dark-haired flirty man again.   
You had been thinking about his dark eyes behind his silver-framed glasses and how he scrunched his eyebrows when he was concentrating a lot for the last weeks. (Not that you had replayed the video of him piercing Yangyang an unhealthy amount of times or anything...)   
Every time you took care of your new piercing it reminded you of how his fingers felt on your skin and how his deep voice had gently guided you through everything. Not to forget how easily the pet names had rolled from his lips. And oh god his lips... His Instagram account featured a good amount of pictures of himself both casual and while working and the way his plush lips would curl into a confident smirk did things to your heart.   
His latest update had been the actual death of yours though. It had shown the new tattoo he had gotten recently: It was an intricate eagle that spread over his muscled chest, the feathers of the wings blending seamlessly into the other art covering his strong shoulders and biceps. Did you already mention that he was freaking shirtless in the picture? And that he was hiding a seriously ripped body beneath the wide T-Shirt he wore the last time you were at the shop?   
So to say that your thoughts had started to spiral after seeing that post was a little understated.

You still felt a little uneasy when you followed Jaemin through the backstreets of Itaewon but when the shabby door with the neon green ‘open’ sign came in sight, you felt the feeling disappear, only for it to be replaced with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.   
Jaemin grinned widely when he pushed the door open and his good mood was always infectious, a smile creeping on your lips.   
This time a new man sat at the counter, lazily rocking back and forth on the chair with his phone in his hand. His hair was dark and hung into his eyes and he wore a dark, long-sleeved hoodie, so you couldn’t see if he had as many tattoos as his colleagues but if the tattoos on his hands and neck were any indication, he must be pretty covered as well. You recognized the rose on the back of his hand from one of Johnny’s Instagram posts. When the man looked up, you saw that he didn’t only have tattoos but piercings as well: In his lower lip sat two rings right next to each other, a ring dangled from his nose and two little silver balls sat in the hollows of his dimples that showed when he smiled at Jaemin.   
“Back for more?” He asked with a deep, rumbling voice and got up to greet Jaemin properly, bumping their shoulders together.   
“Got an appointment with Johnny for my sleeve,” the blue-haired boy replied.   
“I see the snake bites healed well.”   
“Done by the best piercer of the shop.”   
“You know it,” the man laughed, throwing an arm around Jaemin. “Brought your girlfriend?”   
“I’m just a friend,” you quickly corrected the piercer. (Why couldn’t you just platonically join a friend for his tattoo session?)   
“Alright, just a friend, I’m Jaehyun. Johnny should be ready by now. You know the way?”   
Jaemin nodded and pulled you with him to Johnny’s room.

When Jaemin pulled the curtain to the room open, you weren’t prepared for what you were seeing: Johnny was standing in front of the full length mirror with his black button-up shirt unbuttoned, applying cream to his still tender looking eagle tattoo on his chest, making his beautiful sunkissed skin glisten.   
“You’re early, Jaem,” he spoke.   
“Jaehyun said you were already ready,” the blue-haired boy shrugged and plopped down onto the black bench.   
“Oh you brought company,” Johnny turned around when he spotted you and grinned, “I knew you’d come back, doll. How’s your piercing healing?”   
You had to summon all your strength to rip your eyes from Johnny’s strong and glistening chest to meet his dark eyes. “It’s fine as far as I know, doesn’t hurt anymore,” you stumbled across your words. Couldn’t he just button his shirt back up?   
“Let me see.” Before you could protest he had made two big steps and was right in front of you, the intoxicating smell of his perfume filling your senses. He gently tucked your hair back to have a look at the piercing and you swore you could feel electricity buzz beneath your skin where he had touched you.   
“You took great care of it, darling. Not regretting it yet?”   
“No, I like it.” _I like you_. The words had laid on your tongue but you managed to swallow them back down.

“Stop flirting with her, I’m the one paying for your attention,” Jaemin whined from where he was sitting. You of course immediately felt all your blood rush to your head but Johnny just chuckled.   
“I haven’t seen any cash yet, boy.” The tattoo artist gave you a last wink before turning towards his actual client, buttoning his shirt back up but leaving the last two buttons unbuttoned, letting the head of the eagle just barely poke out. Taking a deep breath you sat down in the worn leather chair while Jaemin handed Johnny a bunch of bills that the taller quickly counted.   
“Alright, I’m all yours for the next five hours or so,” he grinned, “You saw the drafts I sent you?”   
Jaemin nodded while he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his T-Shirt to expose the ink on his arm. It was already beautiful even though it wasn’t even halfway done. The hummingbird was still missing its shading and he hung in the air for now, the flowers and leaves stopping above its head.   
“Yeah, I’m still not sure about the color though. Can’t we just do more flowers instead?”   
“Sure but the inner arm and near the elbow is going to hurt like a bitch. So it’s either that or you let me color that hummingbird.”   
Jaemin groaned dramatically, turning his arm to look into the mirror. “He does look weird just half-finished like that.”   
“So color it is?” Johnny asked while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt a bit, exposing his own tattoos: A snake-like dragon curled around his entire right arm, kept in all black ink.   
“I really liked that green-blue watercolor thing you sent,” Jaemin supplied when he turned to lie down.   
“Right, then I’ll do some flowers directly surrounding the bird and color that thing.” He snapped his black gloves on and turned to prepare his machine and the colors.

“Come closer with that stupid chair,” Jaemin whined, making grabby hands at you. After Johnny nodded, you pushed the chair closer with great effort.   
“Are you going to whine for the whole time?” You groaned but smiled fondly at your friend.   
“Most likely,” Johnny answered instead of Jaemin and rolled over on his little stool, his silver-framed glasses back on his nose and a pen between his lips.   
“I’ll freehand a bunch of flowers first to make sure they fit around that little guy nicely.”   
“And I thought you liked putting others in pain,” Jaemin joked when Johnny adjusted a little lamp and began to draw flower after flower. It was really fascinating how quickly his hand drew delicate petals and leaves, filling up the space around the hummingbird.   
“Oh if I put others in pain, they usually like it,” he grinned, his voice dropping an octave.   
You almost choked on plain air and had to try to mask it as coughing but if the way Johnny’s eyes twinkled was any indication, he had seen right through it and dared to be smug about it.   
“Wow, my third appointment and we’re already talking about kinks?”   
“Sorry Jaem, not interested,” the artist laughed, “I’m more into cute girls.” He leaned back to examine his drawing, throwing you another quick wink. You barely held in a squeak. He really wasn’t even trying to be subtle about his flirting anymore.   
“Ready for the big gun?”   
“Oh dick jokes now, nice,” Jaemin chuckled while you were sure your head was about to explode from how much blood was collecting in there. You covered your hot cheeks with your hands in a hopeless attempt to cool them.   
“Oh look, Johnny, she’s blushing already.”   
“I haven’t even started yet, baby.”   
That was it. This man was going to be the death of you. You really didn’t need to know what it sounded like when he spoke those words that were dripping with honey.   
“Why did I agree to come with you?” You groaned, hiding your face in your hands.   
“Because you missed me”, Johnny said at the same time as Jaemin said: “Because you’re a good friend.”

After a beat of silence in which Johnny arranged his actual tattoo gun and Jaemin stared at you while his smile grew bigger and bigger, he asked: “Now which one is it?”   
“I’m not answering that,” you mumbled from beneath your fingers.   
“No answer is an answer as well,” Jaemin singsong but luckily the low buzzing of the tattoo machine saved you from any further embarrassment... For now...   
“Now hold still or I’ll actually stab you,” Johnny warned before he dipped the needle into black ink and began to trace the lines he had just drawn on with a fine needle.   
“Yessir,” Jaemin joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Johnny was unusually quiet while he worked, completely tuning out the chatter of you and Jaemin about shitty professors and assignments. You were absolutely fascinated by the confidence he radiated while dragging the needle over his client’s skin. He went back and forth between two different tattoo guns and rubbed Jaemin’s skin every now and then to get rid of excess ink.   
Soon Jaemin’s whole upper arm was decorated with delicate flowers and leaves and Johnny leaned back to both take a deep breath while stretching his back and to look at his work.   
“Let’s take a break before I do the color,” he proposed, wiping down the skin.   
“It looks great,” you complimented his work, taking a picture for Jaemin so he could see it himself.   
“Damn that pain really pays off,” your friend grinned, zooming in and out of the picture before posting it to his Instagram.   
“Does it hurt badly?”   
“You get used to it,” he shrugged, not taking his eyes from his feed, “It’s more like someone continuously scratching you.”   
“I can show you if you want,” Johnny chimed in from where he was cleaning his tattoo gun from the black ink.   
“I don’t think I’m spontaneous enough for a sudden tattoo.”   
“Not even if I offer it for free again?” He laughed.   
“I’m not mentally prepared for that,” you tried to reason.   
“I can still show you how it feels though. Without ink.”   
You shyly nodded and held out your arm for him that he quickly wiped down with disinfectant when he was done putting a fresh needle into the gun.   
“Just don’t flinch, darling,” he softly spoke before the buzzing of his tattoo gun filled the silence.   
You expected it to hurt a lot more when the needle touched your skin but it really wasn’t that bad. It was an odd kind of pain you couldn’t really describe.   
“It’s not that bad,” you told him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes behind his glasses.   
“It hurts more when it’s directly on the bone or at a more tender area,” Johnny explained and turned the gun off again, bending down to look at the slightly reddened skin of your arm before chucking the used needle into the nearby trashcan. “Let’s patch that up real quick, just treat it like any other scratch.”   
You nodded and let the handsome man put a band-aid over it. But before you could pull your arm back again, he leaned down to press a kiss on the cloth.   
“For a good and quick healing,” he breathed and grinned smugly when you quickly turned your head away to hide your blush.

“When you’re done flirting, will you finally put some color into me?” Jaemin interrupted, grinning widely.   
“That’s what she said,” you mumbled under your breath, making Johnny chuckle.   
“All you need to do is ask, darling.”   
Before you could even wrap your mind around what the tattoo artist had just implied, he had already rolled back over to your blue-haired friend to take a look at the hummingbird. “Alright let’s do this,” he grinned before wiping down the skin once more. The buzzing of a new machine filled the room and Jaemin scrunched his eyes shut when the needle dipped in turquoise ink met his skin. “This is nasty,” he complained.   
“Don’t be a baby,” Johnny murmured, dragging the needle over your friend’s skin that accepted the ink quickly.   
“You want to hold my hand?” You giggled. What you didn’t expect was for Jaemin to actually reach out to you with his unoccupied arm, making a grabby hand.   
“Jeno always holds my hand,” he whined.   
“You’re such a big baby, Nana,” you sighed but still laced your fingers together, yelping loudly when Jaemin squeezed down hard. “You said it didn’t even hurt, you big liar,” you squeezed out between gritted teeth.   
“You’re not the one getting stabbed,” Jaemin argued, “That shit hurts differently than the black.”   
“It’s a different needle,” Johnny explained, “People usually say it hurts less than outlines though.”   
“It’s not more or less, it’s just different.”   
“Well, it’s going to hurt more if you keep seizing up like that, relax.”   
“You’re one to fucking talk,” Jaemin sounded upset.   
“Don’t curse at me for giving you a pretty tattoo,” Johnny just said, dipping his needle into the little pot that held the color again. “Talk him through it,” the artist said to you, looking up from behind his glasses that had slipped down his nose again.

“Hey, remember that time when Donghyuck was so drunk he wanted to jump from the roof into the pool at that frat house?” You quickly said, the silly story coming to mind first. The memory made Jaemin giggle.   
“Jeno and Mark had so much trouble holding him back once he managed to climb out of the window,” the blue-haired boy chuckled.   
“They were lucky they didn’t fall off.”   
“That would have made for an even better story though,” Jaemin laughed.   
“They could have hurt themselves,” you said, scandalized, “You’re hanging out with Renjun too much.”   
Jaemin didn’t answer, instead he just hummed and wiggled his dark eyebrows.

“Did you ever go to college?” You asked Johnny out of curiosity even though Jaemin had said that the artist preferred to keep quiet and concentrate on his work.  
“Do I look like I went?” He just laughed, cocking one of his stupidly perfect eyebrows at you when he looked up.   
“Well, I didn’t want to assume,” you blushed under his gaze.   
“I dropped out of high school to learn how to tattoo,” Johnny shared while painting Jaemin’s skin as blue as his hair, “I wasn’t good in school anyways. So art school or something wasn’t an option either. Not that I would have had any money for that.”   
“What made you want to pick up tattooing then?” You asked curiously.   
“Art usually is very temporary and if you make a mistake, you can just erase it or paint over it with another color. Not so much with tattoos. I like that. It’s immortal as long as you don’t start shooting lasers at it.”   
“I’ve never thought about it like that,” you confessed. Tattooing had never seemed like art to you but that was exactly what it was. Just not on a canvas but under your skin.   
“Thinking about getting one now?” Jaemin teased, squeezing your hand that he still held.   
“I haven’t even told my parents about the piercing,” you scoffed, “They would disown me.”   
“Well too bad, I know a pretty good tattoo artist,” he joked and poked his tongue out.   
“Do you now?” Johnny asked, a grin on his lips, wiping down Jaemin’s arm before going in with a lighter color.   
“Yeah, he works in this shady ass shop in Itaewon and I am pretty sure you can buy drugs there as well.”   
“Those are not for sale,” the artist chuckled when he saw your scandalized expression. “It’s just anesthetics for certain piercing procedures, calm down doll.”   
“So sadly, it turns out you can’t buy drugs at their shop but it still looks shady and I’m pretty sure they’re paying part of the mafia so the police won’t come to investigate.”   
“I know nothing of transactions of this sort,” Johnny commented before you could get an actual heart attack. Illegally tattooing and piercing were one thing but mingling with the mafia was a whole other thing.   
“Anyways, he does pretty cool tattoos and pierces as well,” Jaemin continued, a grin on his lips, “Also talking male to male here, he’s pretty ripped.”   
At that, Johnny started grinning as well.   
“Wanna know his name?” Jaemin asked you when Johnny turned to clean his needle and you just rolled your eyes but nodded, wondering what he was getting out of all of this.   
“It’s Jaehyun.”   
“Excuse me?” Johnny exclaimed with wide eyes when both you and your blue-haired friend started laughed at his stupid joke. “This kid,” he mumbled and shook his head before putting the needle back to Jaemin’s skin who seemed to have forgotten to whine about the pain.

The rest of the appointment was spent with you and Jaemin chatting about this and that and a short video call from a red-eyed Jeno who had finished his shift at the cat café and wanted to apologize and promised to buy you two dinner after you were done.   
“I think that’s all I can do for today,” Johnny said after he had stared at the little hummingbird for a while, “Your skin took the color well but if I do any more, I’ll stress the skin too much. I can go in another time if I need to fix anything.”   
Jaemin nodded, sitting up so he could inspect the colorful hummingbird in the mirror. “Wow that looks sick,” he commented, his eyes going wide, “Totally worth the pain.”   
“That’s what I wanna hear,” the artist grinned, grabbing some paper towels to rub the tattoo down once more. “Let me snap a picture to post.”

After both men had taken about 20 photos each, Johnny quickly wrapped Jaemin’s arm in plastic wrap, reminding him how to take care of it.   
“Text me for the next session, I think we could fit some pretty roses at the bottom. Maybe add a dash of color here and there or other animals,” the artist smiled, slipping the glasses off his nose, gently placing them on the table.   
“I’ll think about it but first I gotta slave away behind the bar to make more money,” Jaemin sighed, shrugging his jacket back on.   
“And you darling?” Johnny asked, putting on his confident smile again. “When will I see you again?”   
You just stared at him, at a loss for an answer. Did he really want to see you again? But before you could even open your mouth, Jaemin had already pulled your phone from your grasp, unlocked it and shoved it towards Johnny. “Put your number in already,” he sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Laughing, Johnny did as your friend had said. “Very smooth, Jaem.”   
“I- I guess I’ll text you,” you stuttered when Johnny gave your phone back, your fingers tingling where his touched yours.   
“I’ll be waiting, darling,” he winked, raking a hand through his inky strands.   
“Alright, time to leave, before you start drooling,” Jaemin destroyed the intense atmosphere and grabbed your arm to pull you back to the main room and out of the parlor, leaving a laughing Johnny behind in his room.

“I wasn’t even drooling, what the fuck Jaemin,” you argued when you were outside, your phone clutched to your chest.   
“Stop complaining, I got you his number, you should be thankful,” he just grinned, absolutely shameless, tugging you along through the little street.   
“I will not thank you for embarrassing me in front of him,” you pouted, unlocking your phone to confirm that Johnny had indeed put his number into the contacts with a little black heart behind his name.

“Is it too early to text him?” You asked when you and Jaemin sat in the subway on the way to his and Jeno’s dorm to take him up on his offer for food.   
Your friend just laughed at you, making an elderly man scowl at the two of you, who shook his head in disapproval. Well, Jaemin’s visuals didn’t help him when he acted like this in public. But as long as he didn’t care, you wouldn’t care either.   
“Text him after we’ve eaten,” he advised you. “Then you don’t seem as desperate as you are,” he added, which earned him a punch to his not tattooed arm.

All through dinner, Jaemin retold every embarrassing moment that happened at the tattoo parlor, making Jeno laugh so hard that he almost choked on his rice. You really needed to find new friends. These ones were just harassing you at this point. (Aside from the fact that Jaemin had indeed managed to get you Johnny’s number, you’d thank him later when he couldn’t make fun at you.)

* * *

Later that night, you laid in bed in your own dorm room, staring at the screen of your phone. Your fingers were hovering over the keyboard but you really couldn’t think of what you should text Johnny. You didn’t want to seem weird. With how confident he was, he probably did this a lot and you were too proud to make a fool of yourself.   
Groaning you tossed and turned in your bed for a while, still staring at the empty chatbox that by now must be mocking you for your cowardice. Sighing you typed out another short message to immediately delete it again. Should you just send him a simple ‘Hi’ or ask him if he had eaten? How the rest of his day went?   
In moments like this you wished you were more confident in yourself.

The sound of an incoming message suddenly filled the room and made you jerk. When you saw Johnny’s name on the screen, your heart first stopped for a second before it started beating about three times as fast as it should. How did that happen? With shaking hands, you unlocked the phone to see that you in fact didn’t delete the last message but accidentally send it. Luckily it wasn’t as embarrassing as it could have been and Johnny had just answered that he was glad that you had finally texted him. Before you could think of an answer he sent another text asking you why you were still awake this late when he expected you to be a ‘good girl’. You could practically hear his smirk and you couldn’t fight the heat that rose to your cheeks.   
You replied that you were already in bed and were about to sleep if he was concerned about your sleep pattern that honestly wasn’t the greatest ever since the semester had started.   
‘Oh, sexting already’ he replied, making you shriek in embarrassment. Was this what your message had looked like?   
‘You alone?’ He asked and with a furiously beating heart, you answered with a simple yes.

A couple of seconds went by with no answer from him which definitely didn’t lower your anxiety before the loud sound of your ringtone tore through the silence, Johnny’s name on the display. You quickly answered it to not wake up anyone on your floor, pressing it tightly to your ear. “Hello?”   
“Good evening, miss,” you heard the rumble of Johnny’s voice, “Missed me already?”   
“You’re the one who called,” you argued, making the man on the other end of the line giggle.   
“That is true.”   
“Why did you call?” You asked curiously, shifting to lie down on your back, staring at the ceiling.   
“Just wanted some company. My last client just left and I’m cleaning up the shop for today, the others already left,” he explained.   
“Jaehyun and Taeyong?”   
“Yeah those two guys,” he sighed and you heard him rummaging in the background.   
“Is it just you three at the shop?”   
“Yeah, it was just me and Taeyong at first but Jaehyun is an incredibly quick learner once he had found someone who was willing to teach him a thing or two. So he quickly joined the two of us.”   
You just hummed, your fingers playing with your hair, unsure of what to say. It was somehow easier to talk to him like this when you couldn’t see his eyes twinkle in mischief or his lips curling up in that confident smirk. Like this he was just a boy who wanted company and not an insanely handsome, heavily tattooed man who flirted shamelessly.   
“Do you usually work this late?” You asked to fill the silence and out of curiosity as well. If the shop wasn’t legal there sure weren’t any laws regulating how long the artists were supposed to work.   
“I don’t,” Johnny laughed, “But thank you for your concern. I was just tattooing a friend for free after my last paying client left because he was in the area.”   
“You do that a lot? Offering up your services for free?”   
“Just for friends and special people, doll,” he chuckled, “Why? Are you considering getting inked after all?”

Well were you? You didn’t even know at this point. Whenever you had thought of tattoos you had only ever thought about big bold and very black lines, of skulls, names of exes on your skin forever, and warped pictures of people’s faces. But never of delicate flowers, bright colors, and intricate designs. Johnny had made it obvious that it was art that he was doing and that it wasn’t just some technical procedure to get color beneath your skin.   
“I- I don’t know,” you confessed, “I never thought much about tattoos until Jaemin started getting them.”   
“I thought so,” the artist chuckled, “But I bet I could design a pretty piece that would complement you nicely.”   
“I don’t think I’m the type for it though,” you argued, thinking about the amount of ink on Johnny’s body and you hadn’t even seen half of it. (Not that you planned on doing so but you were curious to know if there was more hiding beneath his clothes.)   
“It doesn’t have to be an obvious one. Just something only you know about.”   
That really got you thinking. His tattoos were really delicate and you had seen that he could write in really pretty cursive.   
“I don’t want to pressure you into anything, darling. But if you ever want one, you know who to ask.”

“Yeah, thank you, Johnny,” you murmured, lost in thought about how you would look like with multiple tattoos.   
“I like the way you say my name.”   
“You- what?” You stuttered when he caught you off guard like that, making him laugh.   
“You’re cute,” he said once he had calmed down. “Stop pouting,” he added when you weren’t answering.   
“How did you know I was?”   
Johnny chuckled again. “I just knew.”   
“Thank you for keeping me company,” he said when you hadn’t said anything in a while.   
“It’s alright. I like talking to you,” you confessed.   
You could hear a door closing and his deep chuckle on the other end of the line.   
“You probably hear that a lot...” you murmured, embarrassed at how the words had slipped past your lips.   
“I actually don’t,” Johnny said, “I appreciate the words, darling. I’m all done cleaning up now, thank you for keeping me company.”   
“It’s fine, no need to thank me.”  
“You should go to sleep now, it’s already late. Sweet dreams, doll. Maybe I’ll even visit you.”   
“Goodnight, Johnny,” you squeaked. The last thing you heard before he ended the call was another chuckle and a hushed goodbye.   
Blushing and smiling widely you turned your face into your pillow to muffle the scream you let out. How could this man make your heart beat faster like that with just a few simple words? And why did this short phone call make you so happy?   
Sighing, you put your phone to your nightstand and cuddled tightly into your blanket, the thought of Johnny’s smooth voice guiding you to sleep where he indeed did visit you.

After that initial phone call, Johnny called you more and more often. Sometimes when he was on his lunch break and his colleagues were still working, sometimes later at night when your head was spinning from studying and he was cleaning up the shop. You two talked about your days, you complained about professors, deadlines, and assignments and he told you about tattooing and his sometimes crazy clients. And every now and then Johnny would bring up his offer to tattoo you. Which made your thoughts spiral every single time.   
In class you would scroll through Johnny’s Instagram account, imagining what some of the intricate, more feminine designs would look like on your skin. After much consideration, you definitely ruled out anything big or colorful. But something small wouldn’t hurt, right? Well it would, you would be giving him permission to stab you with an automated needle a bunch of times which in itself sounded really scary. But Jaemin’s tattoo looked nice. And after his skin had peeled, the hummingbird truly looked absolutely incredible and you couldn’t wait for him to visit the shop again to keep working on the sleeve.

So in a whim of bravery and with the help of the little glass of wine you had drunk you told Johnny that he should tattoo you.   
“Are you for real?” He asked.   
“I am,” you giggled, “I’ve thought about it a lot the past weeks.”   
“I am honored, darling. What will it be?”  
“Something small and no colors please,” you told him.   
“That’s all you’re asking for?”   
“Yeah, I... I like the simple black stuff you do,” you stuttered, suddenly really nervous and unsure if this was actually a good idea.   
“I’ll design something that’ll match you perfectly,” Johnny promised, sounding very eager. You could hear some rummaging on his end of the line. “I could fit you in Friday evening after my last client. It won’t be too late and I need some time to come up with a design that’s worthy of being in your body.”   
You swallowed dryly. If you said yes, you couldn’t back out anymore. You would be getting inked. Secretly. Without telling anyone. Not to mention illegally. In a reasonably shady shop that was owned by the most gorgeous man you had ever met.   
Taking a deep breath, you nodded before you realized that he couldn’t see that. “I’ll be there,” you promised.   
“I’m looking forward to it, doll,” Johnny said before he wished you sweet dreams just like every time when he called you late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you for the next chapter that will finally be the smut you've probably all been waiting for! 
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is, the long-awaited smut part!  
> I hope it doesn't disappoint!

The neon light in front of the door to the shop was already shut off when you arrived the next Friday late in the evening but the door gave away when you pushed it open with trembling hands after taking a deep breath.   
“I thought you weren’t going to come, darling, you left me waiting,” Johnny greeted you, jumping down from the counter he had sat on. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a little white rose design over his heart that fit him perfectly. His hair was elegantly swept back, exposing the freshly shaved part on the side.   
“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, fumbling with the sleeves of your hoodie.   
“Don’t be nervous, I’ll take good care of you,” he promised, quickly locking the front door before taking you to his room where he motioned for you to sit on the bench.   
“Do you trust me?” He asked, tipping your head up so you would look into his dark eyes.   
“I- I think I do,” you stuttered.   
“I won’t tell you what you’re getting,” Johnny grinned and your eyes widened in shock. “You will like it and it’s not that big.”   
“I’m not sure, Johnny,” you voiced your concerns but he just pressed his index finger to your lips before you could say any more. Your breath hitched and he could definitely feel your shaky exhale against his finger.   
“You said you trust me, doll.”   
Taking another shaky breath, you nodded and a smile spread over his plush lips.   
“I need you to take off your shirt and lie down on your left side,” he spoke, his voice casual but you could feel something shift in the air between you.   
At a loss for words you just nodded again and did as Johnny asked when he turned around to gather his stuff.

“Take a couple of deep breaths for me, darling,” he instructed you when he rolled over on his little stool, his glasses sitting low on his nose and his hands already gloved.   
“It’s going on your ribs,” he told you so you wouldn’t flinch when he quickly dragged a razor over the area before disinfecting it.   
“I’ll draw a quick sketch first. I don’t want to mess it up when it’s going on your beautiful skin.” You felt the tip of his pen meet your skin in a gentle stroke, tickling your skin so you had to giggle.   
“Don’t make me mess this up, baby,” Johnny scolded, playfully slapping your back.   
“It tickles,” you pouted.   
“I’m trying to be gentle with you,” he said and you could hear the smile in his voice. While he was sketching, you closed your eyes, trying to figure out what he was drawing. But all you could figure out was that it was something rather small which calmed your nerves a bit.

“All done,” the tattoo artist announced after a while and quickly pulled his little side table with his tattoo gun and ink closer. When the low buzzing noise filled the air, you pressed your eyes shut even tighter, balling your hands into fists. Technically you knew it wouldn’t hurt badly, Johnny had shown you before. But you were still getting stabbed a bunch of times and fuck, you were really doing this. Letting this man put something on your body that was going to be there forever and you didn’t even know what it was going to be.   
“Relax, darling. I’ll be as gentle as I can be,” he promised, running a hand up and down your back.   
“It’s going to be on me forever,” you said.   
“It is. Your own personal piece of art on your body. Just for you to have.”   
That was a beautiful way to see it, you thought. It’s not just some pigment stabbed into your skin but art. Something unique no one else had. And Johnny would be painting it on just you for you and you alone.   
“Okay, let’s do this,” you breathed.   
“That’s my good girl,” Johnny praised and the words made your stomach twist with a feeling you didn’t want to further explore.

The pain was bearable. It was weird at first and the ribs sure hurt more than it had on your arm and the bones somehow seemed to amplify the buzzing, making it travel through your body. You had to grit your teeth when Johnny went over what seemed to be the middle part of the tattoo, where he grazed the skin in quick successions.   
“That hurts.”   
“I know, baby. But you’re almost done. You’re doing so well for me,” he soothed and gave you a small break to breathe before he went back in.

“All done, darling,” Johnny announced a little later, turning off his machine and rubbing the tattoo down with a wet paper towel.   
“Can I see it now?” You asked.   
“In a bit, keep your eyes closed,” he spoke softly and took your hands in his now ungloved ones to first guide you into a sitting position and then off the bench and over to what you assumed to be the mirror. He turned you so your side was facing the glass and put one of his big hands on your waist. It felt hot on your exposed skin and made goosebumps break out on your skin.   
“Open your eyes, doll.”   
You did and looked directly into his dark chocolate brown eyes behind his glasses. “I’m too scared to look now, is that silly?” You asked, losing yourself in his eyes and leaning towards his body that just seemed to radiate heat.   
“It’s beautiful, just like you,” he assured you, squeezing your waist reassuringly.   
After taking a deep breath, you tore your gaze away from him and turned to look at yourself in the mirror where a delicate, black chrysanthemum was awaiting you on the skin over your ribs. It indeed looked beautiful, absolutely stunning. It was small but looked so delicate and realistic and fit well with the curves of your body.   
“It’s stunning,” you whispered.

“Thank you, Johnny.”   
“No need to thank me, darling,” he chuckled and when your eyes met again, his were dark and almost hungry. “But I think I should reward you for being so good while I tattooed you.”   
Before you could ask what kind of reward he was talking about, he had already connected your lips in a passionate kiss and pulled your body flush against his. You couldn’t help but sigh now that you finally knew what the metal of his lip piercing felt like against your lips.   
Johnny was a good kisser and you were boneless in his strong grip not long after he had slipped his tongue past your lips after you had moaned into the kiss when he had started to push you back to the bench again, hoisting you back up.   
“Let me make up for the pain I’ve caused you,” he breathed against your swollen lips when you broke apart to breathe.   
“Just keep kissing me like that,” you demanded, burying your hands in his soft black locks to kiss him again. He chuckled and let you dominate the kiss for a while, toying with the black ring in his lip and exploring his mouth. Meanwhile, Johnny’s hands started to wander from their place on your waist down to grope at your ass, pulling you forward against him, so you could feel his growing erection between your legs which made a spark of arousal shoot through you.

“Let me make you feel good, baby,” he breathed heavily while kissing down your neck, gently taking the skin between his teeth.   
“Please Johnny,” you begged, feeling the arousal simmer low in your stomach.   
Grinning he pulled back and raked his dark eyes over your figure before making quick work of your belt and sliding your jeans along with your panties from your legs, only shortly struggling with your shoes.   
“It’s not Johnny now, baby,” he rasped when he kneeled down in front of you, pulling you towards him roughly, so your glistening core was exposed to him. “It’s Daddy,” he added before licking a broad stripe through your folds and flicking his tongue at your clit. You could just mewl and throw your head back in pleasure. You didn’t know that this would be such a turn-on for you.   
“Say it, baby,” Johnny demanded, lazily dragging his tongue over your sensitive bundle of nerves.   
“Please Daddy,” you whimpered and you could feel his low groan vibrating against your core.   
He wasted no time to attach his plush lips to your clit, gently sucking and grazing his teeth over the little nub, making you mewl and shiver in pleasure. He definitely knew what he was doing, altering between stimulating your clit to the point where it almost became too much before he focused on dragging his tongue through your folds, gently prodding against your entrance before it gave away.   
When Johnny moaned you could feel it travel straight through you, making your head swim with pleasure. Looking down to the man kneeling in front of you, you were met with his dark eyes, staring straight up into yours. Moaning, you threaded your fingers into his soft hair and pressed his face closer to your core, not even taking the chance that he could move back.   
“Feels so good, Daddy,” you moaned when he spread your labia with his fingers so his tongue could dive deeper into you, stimulating your velvety walls. When he hummed it send sweet vibrations through your core and you could feel your orgasm approach almost embarrassingly fast.   
“Mmmh, so close Daddy.”   
“You wanna cum, baby?” He rasped, his hot breath fanning over your clit that he was lazily rubbing with two fingers.   
You bit your lip and met his dark eyes, nodding furiously.   
“Then beg for it, doll. I could stay here for hours,” Johnny spoke before he turned his head to mouth at your thigh, gently biting and sucking at the sensitive skin until it bruised under his ministrations. “I would just keep you right on the edge for hours until you’re a shaking mess for me, begging for release.”   
His lips split into a wicked grin when he saw how his dirty words affected you and he slowed his fingers on your clit until it was just enough to keep you stimulated but not enough to make the knot in your stomach snap.   
“Please Daddy,” you whimpered.   
“Please what baby?” He rested his head on your thigh, looking up at you from innocent eyes as if he wasn’t driving you insane with just his fingers.   
“What is it beautiful?” He repeated the question, replacing his fingers with his tongue. “You wanna cum?”   
“Yes please,” you whined, grinding your hips against his tongue to get more friction.   
“Well if you ask so nicely...”   
Johnny immediately slipped two fingers inside you with almost no resistance from how ridiculously wet you were and began pumping them in and out of your core fast, crooking them to search for your sweet spot.   
“Come on baby,” he growled, locking eyes with you again when he closed his lips around your clit.   
Almost screaming his name, you came hard when his fingers finally found your sweet spot, rubbing at it mercilessly to help you ride out your orgasm. Your thighs were shaking and you fell back onto the bench, the leather sticking to your back where you just laid for a while, your head spinning, breathing heavily.

“You look gorgeous like that,” Johnny complimented you, when he got back up from the floor, raking his clean hand through the mess that was his hair before he shamelessly took his fingers that were covered in your essence into his mouth, sucking them clean.   
Through half-lidded eyes you could see the way he was still straining against the fabric of his jeans and the sight made your mouth water.   
“You’re still hard,” you said breathlessly.   
“I am,” he said matter of factly.   
You wordlessly let your thighs fall open for him, exposing your core to him.   
“Oh baby,” Johnny cursed, pressing the heel of his palm against his bulge, “As much as I want to fuck you right now, you still have a fresh tattoo, doll.”   
“Please, Johnny, I want it,” you begged.   
“Shh, baby,” he soothed you rubbing a hand over your thigh, “Let me dress that tattoo and then I’ll take you upstairs to fuck you on an actual bed like you deserve.”   
You nodded, amazed by his amount of self-control.

Johnny worked quickly and efficiently: Cleaning your tattoo one last time before putting some ointment on it to keep it moisturized. At last, he gently taped down a small sheet of plastic foil to keep it safe.   
“All done, beautiful,” he spoke before pecking your lips, “You still want to come upstairs with me?”   
“Yes Daddy,” you answered and you swore you could see his eyes darken just from the word alone.   
“Hold on tightly,” he ordered before scooping you up into his arms, holding you up by your thighs. Squealing you quickly wrapped your arms and legs around him, holding on tightly.   
“I’ll get your clothes before we open up tomorrow,” he mumbled when he carried you through the back door of the shop that lead to a dusty staircase. You pressed your body closer to his, nuzzling your face into his neck where the smell of his cologne was the strongest, to have some of his warmth seep into your skin when you started to shiver from the cold air. Lazily you let your lips travel over his skin, sucking a mark next to a splash of ink.

Johnny quickly grabbed the keys to his apartment’s door from atop of the doorframe (not really safe) and unlocked his door while holding you up with just one of his arms, the display of strength making your head spin.   
With quick steps he crossed the way to his bed and gently laid you down on the soft sheets, immediately crawling on top of you, crowding you against the mattress.   
“I knew you would look good in my bed,” he rasped, kissing your neck while his hands made quick work of the bra that you were still wearing for some reason.   
“You’re gorgeous, doll,” he breathed after he had sat up on his knees, looking down at you with dark eyes, his big hands roaming your body.   
Blushing, you tried to hide your face behind your fingers but he wasn’t having any of it, quickly grabbing your wrists in one hand to pin them above your head.   
“Don’t hide from me, baby. Daddy wants to see how much you’re enjoying yourself.”   
You could just nod, trying to force down the whimper that almost spilled past your lips, he hadn’t even done much yet and you were already feeling arousal pulse through your veins.   
“I couldn’t hear your answer,” Johnny teased, gently grabbing one of your boobs to massage the soft flesh.   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“That’s my good girl,” he grinned, releasing your wrists to slip his T-Shirt over his head, revealing his strong chest where the eagle majestically spread its wings and the hard lines of his abs.   
“Like what you see?” He asked smugly, climbing off the bed to unbuckle his belt and slip his jeans off his narrow hips, revealing strong, muscled thighs. One of them was covered with the face of a growling panther while the other was decorated with a colorful koi fish tattoo that disappeared beneath the fabric of his dark boxers that were doing very little to hide a prominent bulge.   
“Let me,” you breathed and crawled over to hook your thumbs into the waistband. But before you pulled them down, you pressed a couple of kisses to the cherry blossom branch tattoo that seemed to stretch from his back over his hipbone and further down, mingling with the koi tattoo further down. With every centimeter of skin you exposed, more ink from the blossoms became visible and you kissed every single one of the delicate flowers. When his length finally sprang free, you had to swallow dryly: His cock was huge and hung heavy between his legs. Licking your lips you looked up to him, to find him grinning down at you. “Go to town, baby.”

He didn’t need to tell you twice, you were itching to feel his heavy weight on your tongue. You pressed a sweet kiss to his tip before placing a hand at the base only to find him surprisingly soft as you experimentally pumped your hand once.  
“It takes a while for it to get fully hard,” he groaned when you moved your hand up and down his shaft a couple of times, feeling it pulse beneath your fingers.   
Damn if he wasn’t even fully hard, how big would he be if he was? Holding him at the base, you licked a broad stripe up the whole length before you swiped your tongue around the pink head, pulling another groan from Johnny’s lips. Taking a deep breath, you finally took him in your mouth and hollowed your cheeks, tasting his skin. The weight on your tongue felt just right and you couldn’t help but moan as you slowly started to take more and more of him until you felt him hit the back of your throat. Shit, you were barely able to fit half of his length in your mouth like this.   
“You’re so big,” you moaned when you pulled off of him with a wet pop, spreading your saliva down the shaft with both of your hands.   
Johnny just hummed and grabbed a handful of your hair to shove your mouth back onto his dick. He cursed when the velvety heat surrounded him again and gently began to thrust in and out your mouth. “Fuck you look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he breathed heavily.   
You could only moan where your lips were stretched around his length and hollow your cheeks when he pulled out, the grip he had on your hair keeping you in place while he snapped his hips.   
“Shit baby,” Johnny cursed when he pulled out, panting while he rested the head of his cock on your outstretched tongue. “I could cum like this.”   
You whined pathetically, looking up at him with pleading eyes.   
He chuckled and gently slapped his cock against your lips, smearing them with precum. “But you don’t want that, don’t you, baby? You want my cock inside you? Stretching you out?”   
“Yes Daddy, please. I need it so bad,” you blabbered, not even knowing where those words were coming from but you seemed to have said the right thing with how Johnny’s dick twitched in his hand.

“Then get on your hands and knees for me, baby. Ass up.”   
It was almost comically how fast you complied, baring yourself to him.   
“Such a good girl,” he praised, grabbing your asscheeks to knead and pull them apart. “Beautiful.”   
“Please Daddy,” you begged him, arching your back further.   
“Patience baby,” he chuckled.   
A frustrated groan got stuck in your throat and turned into a drawn-out whine when he pushed two of his fingers inside you, pumping them quickly and curling them to find your sweet spot again. Soon two fingers became three and he had reduced you to a moaning mess with how he abused your sweet spot once he had found it again.   
“You think you’re ready for my cock, baby?”   
“Yes. Oh god, yes please,” you begged while shamelessly grinding back on his fingers that he had stilled inside of you.   
“Spread your cheeks for me,” he ordered while quickly grabbing a condom from his bedside table and rolling it onto his cock.   
Balancing your weight on your knees and shoulders, you reached around yourself to pull your asscheeks apart so Johnny could see your core clenching around nothing.   
“You’re such a good girl for me,” he rasped, running his palm along the curve of your body while lazily thrusting his cock through your folds, making it glisten with your essence.   
Finally you could feel him nudging at your entrance with the thick head of his cock. “You want it, baby?”   
“Yes please Daddy,” you gasped, trying hard to be good and not grind back against him.   
“You’re such a good girl for me,” he chuckled, “And good girls get what they want if they ask so politely.” With that, he finally sank into you in one agonizingly slow thrust until you could feel his hip bones press against your skin. You had to screw your eyes shut and bite your lip to suppress a whimper. You had never felt so full before.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Johnny groaned, grabbing you by the dip of your waist with his big hands, grinding you on his cock.   
“I’m so full, Daddy,” you gasped when he slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside you before he languidly thrust back in.   
“Yeah? You like that? Being stuffed full of my cock?”   
You could only moan and nod where your head was pressed into the sheets. His cock was so big that it seemed to press against every good spot that was inside you, setting your nerve endings on fire, the pain from being stretched like that only adding to your pleasure.   
“You‘re sucking me right back in baby,” he cursed and gripped your waist harder, pulling you back on his cock as he picked up the pace, low groans falling from his lips.   
Your moans got progressively louder and louder the faster Johnny snapped his hips.   
“Hands behind your back, baby,” he ordered panting and immediately grabbed both your wrists in his hands to use them as leverage so he could fuck into you faster, the change of angle and pace making you moan his name. Your head was swimming with pleasure and you could only moan and mewl beneath him, imagining how he would bite his lip while watching his dick disappear inside you over and over again, stretching out the delicate skin of your sex.   
“God baby, your ass looks amazing,” Johnny groaned, praise after praise falling from his lips that reduced you to a blushing and moaning mess.

With one particularly hard thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside you and draped his body over yours, his hot breath fanning over your face when he spoke, a deep rumble in his chest while grinding his dick right against your sweet spot that had you seeing colors behind your closed eyes.   
“Wanna see you bounce on my dick, doll. Can you do that for me?”   
Taking a deep breath, you nodded. Your ability to form coherent sentences had left you as soon as he had begun to fuck you in earnest.   
“You’re such a good girl,” he purred and gently pulled out, making you whimper from the loss.   
You felt the bed dip next to you and when you opened your eyes, you were met with Johnny’s pleased smirk as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, his cock resting against his hip, too heavy to properly stand up and you couldn’t stop another whimper.   
“Come on baby, I know you want it,” he grinned, crooking a finger in a ‘come closer’ motion.   
Dragging your limbs from beneath you with great effort, you climbed onto his lap, immediately claiming his lips in a messy kiss. You buried your hands in his stupidly perfect hair to mess it up and tug at the inky strands, causing Johnny to moan into the kiss.   
“Hmm, my baby is feisty,” he chuckled when he broke the kiss, the pupils of his dark eyes blown so wide that they seemed almost black. “But you promised me to ride my dick,” he reminded you.   
“And I’m gonna,” you slurred, reaching between your bodies to grab his cock, giving it a couple of strokes.   
“But turn around for me baby. Wanna see how much my fat cock is going to stretch you out,” he rasped, playfully biting your lips.   
“But I want to see you too,” you complained.   
“Oh you can,” he grinned and pointed over your shoulder. You reluctantly turned around before you saw what he meant. Right across from the bed was a big mirror and you gasped because of how fucked out you already looked. A couple of tears had rolled down your cheeks and messed up your makeup and your lipstick was smeared around your lips.

You carefully grabbed Johnny’s cock again and held it steady so you could sink down on him, watching yourself in the mirror until you sat snug on his lap and had to close your eyes because the feeling was so overwhelming. He felt even bigger like that.   
“You okay, baby?” He asked, grabbing your hips tightly to help you swivel them on his cock, making it press into your walls just how you liked it.   
“How does your cock feel even bigger like this?” You gasped as you leaned forward and slowly started to ride him at first to get used to his size and figure out the best angle for you. Your legs shook with the effort to keep your rhythm but the look Johnny had on his face, his eyes glued to where you two were connected, made it worth it.   
Suddenly a wicked grin spread on his lips and he snapped his hips up when you lowered yourself again, tearing loud moans from both of you.   
“Fuck, do that again,” you demanded when you raised your hips again.   
“What’s the magic word?” Johnny teased, holding you up so you wouldn’t drop down again.   
“Please, Daddy.”   
Groaning he started to snap his hips up every time you ground down on him, making your skin slap together with an obscene noise.

God, you wanted to die on his dick.   
“Do you now?” Johnny laughed.   
Shit did you say that out loud?   
“Want to feel how deep it goes inside you?” He rasped, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. You went lax in his hold and mewled helplessly. Who knew that a little display of strength and a big dick were such turn-ons for you that your brain was reduced to mush. Grinning he carefully pulled you up and against his chest and draped your legs over his after he had planted his feet firmly onto the mattress. “Watch, baby,” he ordered as he lifted you off of him until only the tip was barely inside you anymore before letting you drop down again. You mewled and thrashed in his hold, the feeling just on the edge of too much. Feeling him deep inside you was one thing but actually seeing it was a whole other thing and it messed with your head.   
Curiously you pressed your hand down on your lower stomach when Johnny had started to piston his hips up into you instead of dropping you down onto his cock every time and you swore you could feel him move inside you. A drawn-out curse left your lips and you threw your head back onto his shoulder.

With the way he was snapping his hips up you could feel your orgasm approach at lightning speed and you were so far gone that you shamelessly reached between your legs to stimulate your clit.   
“Fuck baby, you’re so hot like this,” Johnny groaned, grinding his dick inside you as you quickly rubbed your clit, toeing right on the edge.   
“Please Daddy,” you cried out, not sure what you were even begging for.   
“You gonna cum on my cock?” He rasped, snapping his hips harshly, “Wrapped around my big cock stretching you out like this?”   
You nodded your head furiously, your eyes screwed shut. You were so close that you could already feel your toes curling.   
“Show me, baby. Show Daddy how good his cock makes you feel.”   
That’s what pushed you over the edge, the way he was panting in your ear, his voice strained from how he was drilling into you. The coil in your stomach snapped and you almost screamed his name, your body curling inwards and thighs shivering as your orgasm washed over you, making a bunch of colors explode behind your lids.   
In the back of your mind, you registered Johnny’s curses and how he was grinding his cock inside you to help you ride out your orgasm.   
“Such a good girl,” he praised when your body went lax on top of him, your chest heaving with heavy breaths. You briefly wondered if you had ever cum this hard and you couldn’t think of any other time.   
“Thank you, Daddy,” you panted, turning your face to press a messy kiss to his plush lips that were bitten raw. He chuckled lowly when you whimpered when his still hard cock shifted when you tried to turn around.

“Will you let me fuck you for a little longer, baby?” He asked, running a hand through your sweaty hair.   
Instead of answering him, you lifted yourself off his dick to turn around on his lap, capturing his lips again. “Want you to ruin me,” you whispered between kisses, “Want you to ruin me for any other men. Want to only remember how you feel inside of me.”   
Johnny growled deep in his chest before he pushed you down onto the bed, hungrily licking into your mouth. “You’re the one who is ruining me,” he panted, rising to his knees. He quickly grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders before he sank into you again with a low groan.   
This time he didn’t waste any time building up the pace and immediately snapped his hips harshly, chasing his own orgasm.   
“You’re taking me so well, baby,” he panted, folding your thighs to your chest so he could push into you even deeper, making you see stars with how he was nailing your sweet spot with the new angle. And even though you had just cum, you felt another orgasm build inside your stomach. A row of curses left Johnny’s lips when he could watch his dick slide in and out of you again and he gripped your thighs so hard you were sure you’d have bruises there tomorrow. But that was something you’d worry about later, right now your world was only made up of the handsome man with his huge cock that was currently rearranging your guts with how vigorously he was snapping his hips, making your skin slap together with lewd sounds.

“I’m gonna cum baby,” Johnny grunted, his hips losing their rhythm.   
“On me,” you managed to choke out, still lost in your own pleasure.   
Another groan left his bitten lips before he quickly pulled out and ripped the condom off, jerking his cock with quick strokes, his eyes fixed to yours. All it took was a couple of jerks before he threw his head back and you could see his abdominal muscles contract before the first burst of white-hot cum spurted from his dick and covered your chest and stomach. With parted lips he stroked himself through his orgasm, milking rope after rope from his cock until he hissed with overstimulation.   
“Fuck,” he cursed before giggling when he saw the mess he had made of you, his cum dripping from your boobs and running down your stomach. He cursed again before claiming your lips. “You want to cum one last time, baby?”   
“Please Daddy,” you whined, spreading your legs further for him.   
“My good girl,” he sighed, sinking two fingers into your heat, quickly crooking them to stimulate your sweet spot while his thumb was putting sweet pressure on your clit, making you thrash beneath him.   
“You look so good covered in my cum,” he rasped before he kissed you harshly to swallow your moans and cries of pleasure.   
You desperately held on to his shoulders, breaking the kiss when your head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. While speeding up his fingers, Johnny began sucking bruises low on your neck and over the soft skin of your cleavage.   
“Shit, I’m gonna-“ you didn’t get to finish your sentence because right that moment he had sucked one of your nipples into his mouth which was just enough to send you over the edge for a third time that night, your lips parted in a silent scream of his name and your thighs shaking and closing around the handsome man kneeling between them.   
“That’s my good girl,” he praised breathily and gently rocked his fingers to help you ride out your orgasm before he pulled them out, instead winding his strong arms around your body, holding you to his inked chest.

For a while he just held you close, not caring that his cum was now also stuck to his chest.   
“Fuck that was a lot,” you chuckled, burying your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent.   
“Not what you thought would happen when you get a free tattoo?” Johnny softly spoke, carding his hand through your messy hair.   
“Not at all.” Another question was burning inside your head but you were too scared to ask it. You didn’t want to push him and ruin the mood.   
“I should clean you up and see if that tattoo is still okay. Then we can cuddle, alright?” The tattoo artist said before he detangled your bodies from one another to get up from the bed. He looked around on the floor for a cloth and you could finally see where the cherry blossoms on his hip were coming from. A big samurai was stretched over half his back, surrounded by the pinkish blossoms. It seemed like it wasn’t a complete piece yet, the samurai staring at the still untouched skin of Johnny’s left shoulder blade.   
“Your back tattoo is really pretty,” you mumbled to fill the silence while Johnny was wiping his chest clean before he gently did the same to you, taking extra caution when looking at your still fresh tattoo.   
“Thank you,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead, the metal of his piercing feeling warm on your skin, “We should change that foil real quick.”   
You just nodded and let him do his work, exhaustion settling into your bones.

“Do you do this with all your clients?”   
Shit. You hadn’t meant to ask that, the question had just slipped your lips and you could feel Johnny freeze where he was dressing your tattoo again before he secured the last piece of tape.   
He sighed and slipped beneath the covers, pulling you against his chest, so you could listen to his heartbeat.   
“Not all of them,” he answered eventually, “I haven’t slept with a client in a while. It happens sometimes but usually, I don’t think much about it.”   
“And now you do?”   
He just hummed nonchalantly, playing with your hair.   
“They usually don’t come back after I fuck them.” He paused, holding his breath. “Will you come back?”   
Your heart started to race and you could feel a bright smile spreading over your lips. “For more free tattoos and piercings?”   
“Oh, yeah, I guess,” he sounded so deflated, the confident tattoo artist suddenly gone.   
“You idiot,” you giggled, pillowing your head on his sternum so he could see the smile on your lips, “I like you, Johnny. I’ll come back if you want me to.”   
Now he was also smiling, his features softening. “Don’t make jokes like that, my heart is fragile,” he joked, wrapping you up in his strong arms. 

“Which one was your first one?” You asked him when the silence between you stretched while you traced the scales of the dragon that wound around his arm.   
“My first tattoo?”   
Johnny shifted around for a while before he showed you his other arm that had all kinds of different designs on it, some in bright colors, some strictly black.   
“That little guy over here,” he said with a smile on his lips and pointed to a little sunflower at the bend of his elbow, “To remind me to always look at the sun, at the bright side of life.”   
“It’s cute,” you breathed, touching the yellow petals.   
“And then it went downhill from there,” he chuckled, “It’s addicting.”   
“Let’s hope I can stay abstinent.”   
“What a shame, I’d love to cover you in my art,” Johnny confessed, tilting your face up so he could claim your lips in a kiss.   
“Maybe one or two more,” you breathed in between kisses, making him chuckle against your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope the smut was worth the wait!
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> See you for the next chapter! 
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr..


End file.
